


Love You All The Same

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Infertility, Tumblr Prompt, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ruby's never been pregnant, but it doesn't mean she's not a mother.





	Love You All The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash: Please can I have Red Snowing (either adoption or whatever) thank you! “So you don’t have any real kids?” “Wouldn’t call the ones I have imaginary.”

Ruby had never thought that she needed a child to share her DNA with. She knew that in a polyamorous relationship, it was bound to happen.

 

Even so, she couldn’t deny that after the curse had been broken for a year and they decided to have another child, that it hurt when she found out that she could never have a biological child. She cried, she mourned what could’ve been. The idea that there would never be a child with her shade of green eyes or her crooked smile.

 

Yet, she went home after her long walk and saw Emma. Her beautiful pup, the one she loved more than life itself despite not sharing any DNA with. It was Emma who helped her through the pain, same with Neal when he came 10 months after that. When he was 3 and they decided to add to their family once again, Snow said she didn’t want to get pregnant, they wanted to adopt. Regina connected them to the agency she used to find Henry and it took a few tries, along with a couple of heartbreaks before they got word on a beautiful baby girl that they named Charlotte Eva.

 

Along the way, they adopted a daughter through the foster system, Matilda and one surprise pregnancy later lead to Snow giving birth to Diana. Five kids, varying in ages and they loved them all with everything in them. Emma had gone from being an only child her whole life to having a baby brother and four baby sisters, it was more than she could ever ask for.

 

Time flew by, quicker than they would’ve liked. Being cursed had paused life for 28 years and sometimes they wish they could freeze things again, while still being able to be together. They watched as Henry went off and started his own adventures, while Emma had more kids with her wife. The next big milestone was Neal heading off to college. He had gotten into Harvard, his parents couldn’t be more proud.

 

They all loaded into the car, following him down to Boston. Ruby was putting together his desk chair while the others went to grab more boxes, when a woman came in.

 

“You’re not going to be my son’s roommate?” She asked.

Ruby laughed. “No, I’m his mother.” She stood up and extended her hand. “Ruby.”

“Carol. My son is Max.”

“Mine is Neal.”

Carol’s eyes drifted to a family picture that Neal had set up. “Wow, big family.”

“Yes, they’re all Neal’s siblings.”

She studied it some more and then tilted her head. For a moment, Ruby worried she was going to question Emma being his sister, while also looking the same age as them. Regina had charmed Ruby, Snow and David, along with pictures to look older to outsiders. Instead, Carol spoke up again. “None of them really look like you.”

“Oh, well, they wouldn’t. Emma, Neal and Diana were born to my wife. We adopted Matilda and Charlotte.”

“So, you don’t have any real kids?”

Ruby frowned, her brow furrowing. “Wouldn’t call the ones I have imaginary.”

“I mean, you never had any children yourselves.”

“Was I ever pregnant? No. Doesn’t change that I love them any less.”

“Mama,” Neal’s voice carried from the doorway. “I need your help with something.”

“Excuse me.”

 

Ruby walked over and followed him out into the hall.

 

“I figured I should get you out of there before you turn into a wolf.”

She smirked. “You know I can’t do that outside Storybrooke.”

“Still. You know she’s just stupid.”

“Of course. She won’t get under my skin. I have five beautiful babies and I love them with everything in me.” She kissed the top of his head. “You sure you don’t want to go to school closer?”

“Mama,” he whined.

“Because, I mean, wouldn’t you love to just live at home with your mommies and daddy forever?”

“Nah, I think I’m good.”

 

She let out a dramatic sigh and lead him out to the car. This was going to be an adjustment.


End file.
